Elle est
by Dame Angelique Malfoy
Summary: Tous Moldus: Drago rentre chaque soir depuis deux mois à reculons chez lui, car sa femme obligée de rester chez elle déprime et devient agressive. Mais malgrés les mots, les silences, les différences. Il l'aime, comme un homme, mais il l'aime.


**Blabla de l'auteur narcissique**** : Coucou tout le monde. Après plus d'un an… deux ans sans poster une fic je reviens, avec une Song fic. C'est la première que je fais… donc n'hésité pas à dire ce qu'il ne va pas. J'ai peur d'avoir mal coupé les paroles. La chanson n'est pas entière car trop répétitive sur la fin. Enfin personnellement je trouve se os trop triste. J'aurais voulut faire un truc un peu plus joyeux mais les personnages n'ont pas voulut (enfin Drago n'a pas voulut et Hermione à du suivre) j'ai essaye de me rattraper sur la fin mais bon ce n'est pas trop ça. Mais bon vous en faite pas avec une copine on vous réserve une belle et longue fiction bien plus drôle, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ^^. **

**Disclamer : ****Drago et Hermione sont la propriété de JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux… enfin quand ils ne prennent pas le dessus sur mes idées :P La chanson appartient à Patrick Fiori (enfin c'est lui qui la chante, maintenant l'a-t-il écrite ? Mystère !) **

**Rating :**** Tout public. **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas **

Drago sortit de la salle des médecins, il venait de ranger sa blouse et ses sabots. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui après une dure journée à opéré un vieux octogénaire qui avait profité un peu trop de la vie, et surtout de l'alcool et des matières grasse. Ensuite il avait du greffer un cœur à une jeune fille. L'opération avait faillit mal tourner et au lieu des 6 heures prévue par le planning, elle avait duré 8 heures. Il savait que sa femme n'allait pas être contente et redoutait de rentrer. Depuis un certain temps elle avait tendance à s'engueuler avec lui pour un oui ou pour un non. Il monta dans sa voiture, il soupira tout en caressant légèrement le volant. Dire que ça femme voulais l'obliger à abandonner ce petit bijou. Il enclencha le moteur et partit sur les routes encombrer de Londres. Même à 10h du soir passer la circulation restait danse. Heureusement qu'il habitait à 20 minutes de là. Arriver chez lui, il se dépêcha de sortir et de monté rejoindre sa femme.

_Au-delà de nos mots_

-Que c'est-il passer pourquoi tu rendre si tard ?Attaqua sa femme à peine son pied de le duplexe

-J'ai eut un souci durant l'opération, une greffe de cœur. Tu le savais je te l'avais dit qu'il était possible que je rentre tard. Répondis Drago en levant les yeux fatigués.

-Entre une possibilité et l'acte il y a une différence. Je t'ai attendue. Tu aurais pu prévenir. Ou c'est trop dur pour Mr Malfoy. Tu risque d'abimer tes mains de chirurgien si tu appel ta femme pour lui dire que tu rentras en retard. Cria-t-elle furieuse. Et arrête de prendre ton condescendant avec moi tu sais bien que je déteste ça.

-Tu sais quoi tu m'énerve. Hurla-t-il Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ni de t'entendre. Chaque fois que je rentre ici c'est pour me faire hurler dessus. J'en ai ma claque. Je te déteste !

Choquer la jeune femme partit dans leur chambre prit un oreiller et une couette et jeta les affaires de son mari hors de la pièce. Puis elle s'y enferma et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour y pleurer tout son saoul. Drago soupira, se passa une main sur le visage et prit ses affaires. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait une chambre d'amis toujours prête. Il se déshabia et se glissa dans le lit. Mais malgré la fatigue le sommeil le fuyait. Il mit longtemps avant de s'endormir, le lit était trop froid et les bras de sa femme lui manquaient, et puis malgré l'épaisse cloison il l'entendait pleurer.

_Plus loin que le silence_

Durant une semaine, ils ne se parlèrent plus, Il se levait tôt, partait au boulot que sa femme dormait encore et le soir quand il rentrait, c'était pareil sa moitié était déjà endormie dans le lit. Chaque jour il devait faire preuve d'imagination pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du lit. Et même si la situation le pesait, il avait trop d'orgueil, trop de rancune pour faire le premier pas. Sa femme, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle lui avait pardonne depuis longtemps. Et puis il n'était jamais là comme lui expliquer qu'elle en avait marre d'être seul. Que sa famille, ses amis et même lui , lui manquait autant.

_Et malgré nos différences_

Ses parents avaient décidé de couler leur retraite sous le soleil d'Australie, ses amis avaient tous une vie et une carrière bien charger l'empêchant de les voir et leur parler autant qu'elle le voulait. Et malheureusement pour elle son époux avait peu d'amis, Pansy était une rentière qui faisait le tour du monde en passant que par les villes ou on était sur de trouver des grosses pointures de la mode. Blaise vivait à New York ou il avait monté sa propre affaire de communication. Théo vivait sa vie en ermite dans le Tibet – il écrivait un livre ou un scénario, elle se souvenait plus. Et elle détestait Vincent et Grégory ainsi que ses beaux-parents qui chaque fois qu'ils la voyaient la critiquait sur tout.

C'est pour ça qu'elle déprimait, et son mari ne comprenait rien, il rentrait de plus en plus tard. Ne lui parlait plus. Si elle ne voyait pas le panier à linge salle augmenter, elle douterait même de sa présence dans l'appartement. Mais cette fois-ci elle combattrait la fatigue et l'attendrait bien gentiment. Elle restera calme et lui expliquera ce qu'elle ressent. Il était intelligent il comprendrait non ?

Quand Drago rentra se soir-là il fut surprit d'entendre la télé, et de voir la lumière dans le salon. Il soupira quand il réalisa que sa femme l'avait attendu.

-Tu as déjà mangé ? Demanda-t-elle en guise de salut.

-Oui j'ai mangé avec Terri… Tu n'aurais pas du m'attendre. Dit-il.

-Je sais mais j'avais envie de te voir. Expliqua-t-elle

-Quoi, pour encore me reprocher de n'être pas rentré à l'heure du souper. Attaqua-t-il

D'abord interdite, elle le regarda, ses yeux se remplirent de larme et son sourire disparut de ses lèvres. Mais elle refusa d'abandonner maintenant. Elle l'avait attendu toute la soirée, ce n'était pas pour fuir dansa chambre à la première attaque.

-Non, pourquoi tu dis ça. Je n'ai plus droit de t'attendre, plus le droit de te voir ni de te parler ? demanda-t-elle la voix légèrement istérique.

-Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Murmura Drago Tu sais je n'ai pas envie de te parler se soir. Je suis fatigué et j'ai envie d'aller me coucher. Dit-il avant de monter vers leur chambre.

- Je ne te demande pas de parler mais de m'écouter, car moi j'ai envie de te parler. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Bah j'ai encore moins envie de t'écouter que te parler alors bonne nuit. Je vais dormir. Il n'entendit pas sa femme étouffer son cri de détresse, il ne l'entendit pas tomber et il ne vit encore moins ses larmes de souffrances couler de ses yeux. Il partit dormir sans se soucier de savoir comment allait sa femme. C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla au son d'un bruit étrange. Il regarda à coté de lui mais ne trouva pas la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie.

_Au-delà de nos guerres_

Il descendit les escaliers en courant, et stoppa net à l'entrer du salon. Il trouva sa femme levant au dessus de sa tête un vase qui semblait que sa mère leur avait offert lors de leur emménagement dans l'immeuble. Ensuite il réalisa que ce n'était pas le seul qui avait subit un mauvais traitement. Tous les objets appartenant à sa famille, ou ayant un rapport avec lui, était parterre.

-Mais t'es complètement folle. Tu veux bien poser se vase à sa place. Hurla-t-il

-NON ! Et elle lâcha l'objet qui se fracassa par terre.

-Ah tu le prends comme ça. Voilà ce que j'en fais du vase de ta mère. Et il l'explosa au sol. Choquer la jeune femme le regarda un instant avec un regard noir avant de se ruer sur lui pour le frapper sur le torse. Drago ne se laissa pas faire. Il maitrisa rapidement sa compagne, qui se débattu avant de fuir dans la chambre d'amis.

_Et de nos déchirures_

Elle voulait partir, quitter cet appartement maudit. Au bout de six mois elle avait finit par le détester, mais elle n'avait personne chez qui aller, et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait vendu son ancien appartement. Elle aurait voulut qu'il parte. Qu'il retourne chez ses parents, mais l'appartement était à son nom, elle avait aucun droit sur se bien. C'est lui qui avait payé, négocier le prix, signer les papiers. Tandis qu'elle était partie durant deux semaines soigner gratuitement des enfants souffrant du sida, de la tuberculose en Afrique. Drago lui ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour lui cette énième dispute les avait poussés à un point de non retour. Et ça lui brisait le cœur de s'imaginer chaque jour quand il partait bosser qu'il risquait de rentrer dans un appartement vide. Qu'elle était partie. Il aurait put l'écouter se soir-là au lieu de faire l'égoïste et de fuir les problèmes. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Que le monde lui manquait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger – ou alors très peu – elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des émotions fortes mais c'était plus fort que lui. Depuis deux mois chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche il se braquait.

_Et le poids de l'habitude_

Ca faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés, mais ça faisait six ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Pour lui, elle faisait partit de son quotidien. Il avait besoin de la voir, le matin quand il se levait, il avait pour habitude de lui donner un baiser sur le front, et cela même quand ils s'étaient disputés. Et le soir alors qu'elle l'attendait ou vis versa et qu'il la retrouvait endormie dans le divan, un livre étaler au sol. Ou encore quand il entendait sa voix, qu'il sentait la douceur de sa main le caresser, ou son parfum sauvage mais envoutant, alors que c'était lui qui s'était endormit devant la télé à l'attendre. Ca faisait peut-être deux mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus ou très peu, mais il réalisa qu'il avait trop l'habitue d'elle. Même en amour, alors qu'avant les disputes ils étaient assez monotone dans leur ébat, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avec une autre qu'elle.

_Je l'aime quand même_

Je l'aime disait-il à Blaise quand celui-ci lui demandait pourquoi, il n'allait pas voir ailleurs.

Je l'aime disait-il à ses parents quand ceux-ci tentaient de lui trouver une autre femme.

Je l'aime disait-il à Chace, son collègue, quand celui-ci lui demandait pourquoi il ne divorçait pas.

Je l'aime disait-il à la terre entière quand il lui avait demandé en mariage.

Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Il pouvait le répéter un million de fois, il pouvait avoir des envie de meurtre quand elle lui annonçait qu'elle ne pouvait de nouveau pas venir au diner familiale à cause de son travail. Il pouvait être enragé, furieux, fou, il l'aimait de tout son corps, son âme, son cœur. Il l'aimait, il lui faisait l'amour, il l'aimait quand tard le soir il trouvait un petit post-il lui souhaitant bonne nuit entourer d'un cœur. Il l'aimait quand, elle remettait ses parents à leur place. Il l'aimait pour rien et pour un milliard de chose.

_Comme un homme sait aimer_

Il savait qu'il lui disait pas assez, il savait aussi qu'elle attendait plus qu'un caillou,, il savait qu'il l'aimait parfois mal, que dans son amour il pouvait être blessant ou frustrant. Il était l'inverse d'elle, il était froid et distant même dans le lit, il lui arrivait de la blesser sans le vouloir par ses silences. Il n'était pas , contrairement à elle, un homme de parole. Oh oui il lui chuchotait des mots de luxure au coin de l'oreille lors de réception chez ses parents juste pour avoir le plaisir de la voir rougir. Oh oui durant l'amour il pouvait murmurer des mots qui même éclaire faiblement par les bougies la faisait rougir comme un feu rouge. Mais des mots d'amour, des mots doux jamais. Il lui avait peut-être dit deux fois qu'il l'aimait. Après tout passait dans ses yeux, dans ses caresses, ses soupirs et ses sourires.

_Elle est, elle est tout ce que j'ai_

A ses yeux Hermione Granger était la personne la plus dévoué, la plus fantastique, la plus fidèle, la plus gentille, la plus douce. Mais aussi la plus horripilante, emmerdeuse, colérique personne qu'il connaissait. Mais s'était avant tout et surtout son bien le plus précieux. Il savait qu'elle détestait qu'il la considère comme un trophée. Mais elle ignorait que le chemin jusqu'à son cœur avait été parsemé de rêve briser, de déception, de peine. Une à une il avait guérit ses blessures recréer ses rêves, ses envies, ses souhaits. Il avait aussi du batailler contre les autres hommes qui comme lui avait su voir la femme qu'elle était derrière le masque qu'elle s'était forger. Il avait su voir qu'elle princesse elle était, qu'elle joyaux, elle représentait. Mais comme il n'était pas le seul, il s'était battu et avait gagné son cœur. Alors oui elle détestait qu'il la prenne pour un trophé par lui elle était plus que ça. Elle était un tout.

_Le temps partage_

Il savait que son seul ennemi était le temps, et son sale caractère aussi … peut-être . Il savait qu'un jour certes lointain… Enfin il l'espérait le plus lointain possible, le temps viendrait lui la reprendre. Se sale égoïste qui emporte tout sur son passage. En plus le temps trichait, celui-ci avait retardé le plus longtemps le moment ou il la rencontrerait, il avait aussi fait trainer la période ou il lui faisait la cour. Pour ensuite accéléré, au moment où ils s'étaient officiellement mit ensemble. Après la douloureuse présentation au parent. Ca faisait six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble mais parfois il avait l'impression que c'était hier. Ca faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés, et presque un an et demi qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant.

_L'enfant qu'elle me fait_

Un an et demi qu'ils essayaient, il avait finit par désespéré. Mais pas elle. Non son Hermione ne baissait jamais les bras. Et elle avait eut raison, voilà six mois qu'elle était enceinte. Mais au grand drame, elle avait faillit le perdre deux fois, l'obligeant à rester au lit durant deux semaines et maintenant elle avait interdiction de sortie. Ca faisait quatre mois qu'elle vivait enfermée dans l'appartement. Elle avait finit par lire toute la bibliothèque… deux fois. Et la télévision n'arrivait plus à l'occuper. Alors au départ, elle avait décidé de dormir le jour, profitant la nuit de Drago. Mais il avait rapidement du mettre un frein à ses nuits d'insomnie si il ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'un patient. C'est pour ça que maintenant, ils se disputaient s'encèsse. Il savait qu'elle déprimait, il savait qu'il devait faire des efforts, soulager son planning, mais il veux tellement être là à 100% le jour ou son enfant viendra au monde qu'il préférait charger un max maintenant et ainsi pouvoir être plus libre après. Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il la voyait sombrer dans une déprime sans nom, et qu'il faisait rien. Enfin si, il avait décidé de la laisser décharger toute sa colère sur lui sans broncher, puis de partir monter. Mais il ignorait que plus que ses cris s'étaient ses silences qui lui brisaient le cœur. Mais il y arrivait pas lui dire tout ce qu'elle était à ses yeux, était tout bonnement impossible pour lui

_ Elle est, elle est tout ce que j'ai_

Il voulait tellement lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait se lancer, les mots restaient coincer dans sa gorge et ne sortait jamais. Et il regardait impuissant sa femme sombrer. Et plus elle pleurait, plus elle criait. Lui laissait faire le cœur en miette. Terrifier à l'idée qu'elle parte avec leur enfant. Il espérait qu'elle arriverait à voir au-delà de son silence ses sentiments.

_L'amour en otage_

Pour lui il y avait pas de retour en arrière, il l'aimait à en crever, et il crevait de lui. Il était prisonnier entre les mains de sa femme, elle seule pouvait choisir, s'il méritait de vivre ou pas. Elle seul était maitresse de son bonheur. Et malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à lui dire.

_Tout ce qu'elle m'a donné_

Malgré sa patience, oui il avait au bout de deux ans avoué qu'il l'aimait. Et encore il n'avait jamais prononcé les mots « Je t'aime » non ! Il avait seulement dit que sans elle, il était rien, que sans elle, la vie n'avait aucune saveur. Et il l'avait demandé en mariage. Elle avait accepté folle de joie qu'il lui avoue enfin ses sentiments. Elle avait accepté de lui ses silences. Ses non-dits. Sa famille. Elle faisait tant d'effort et lui, il était incapable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

_Elle est tout ce que j'ai_

_Au-delà de nos peines_

Malgré sa douleur, elle continuait à rester près de lui. Malgré ses silences, elle déchiffrait un peu ses sentiments. Elle ignorait qu'elle était tout. Mais pour lui elle s'ignorait. Elle oubliait de vivre sauf à travers son regard. Malgré que ses amis lui ai dit d'entendre les deux mots fatidiques, malgré les conseils de sa mère. Elle avait accepté de se lier à lui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et même si depuis deux mois elle vivait le pire. Elle restait car sans lui, elle voulait plus vivre, car sans lui elle était seule. Alors elle mettait sa douleur sa peine aux oubliettes et restait. De tout façons elle avait nulle part ou aller et elle se refusait de chercher autre chose. Lui aussi laissait les choses comme elles étaient. Il se refusait à la voir partir. Malgré leur dispute, malgré la peine, malgré les mots, il était incapable de la mettre hors de chez lui. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Et rien que l'imaginer dehors sous un pont à la merci de n'importe quel sdf ou brigand lui donnait des envies de vomir et alors dans ses moments là, il l'attrapait dans son sommeil et la serrait fort contre lui. Enfuyant sa tête dans sa masse de cheveux. Et souvent le matin il se retrouvait les jambes emmêlées avec celle de sa femme. Elle endormie à moitié sur lui. Son ventre portant leur bébé contre lui.

_Que l'on donne au silence_

Alors elle se taisait, sauf les jours ou s'était trop dure. Alors elle cachait ses larmes. Mais elle avait beau jeter les mouchoirs dans la poubelle, se maquiller pour cacher la rougeur de ses yeux. Drago les voyait toujours mais ne disait rien.

_Je l'aime, quand même_

Mais voilà ça faisait deux mois que les rires, avait été remplacé par les cris. Deux mois, que les soupirs de bien être après l'amour avec été remplacé par des larmes. Deux mois que les discutions tard le soir avait été remplacé par des silences. Les petits mots doux sur le frigo avaient disparut. Pour laisser la place à des regards remplit de douleur et de peine. Et se soir-là quand Drago rentra chez lui il avait décidé de tout lui dire. De lui dire qu'il l'aimait que sans elle, il voulait plus vivre. Qu'elle serait une mère merveilleuse quoiqu'en dise sa famille. Que s'il travaillait beaucoup maintenant se n'est pas pour fuir ses humeurs de femme enceinte, mais bien pour avoir du temps plus tard pour leur bébé. Pour être là avec elle quand il sourira pour la première fois. Quand il parlera, marchera, etc. Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'elle ne le croie pas. Qu'elle lui pardonne pas – et elle avait bien raison. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de la voir sombrer et lui aussi sans rien faire. Alors se soir il était partit plus tôt laissant quelque instructions aux infirmières. Était partit chercher quelque pot de crèmes glacer qu'il savait qu'elle adorait, et il était rentré. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois il était en avance pour le repas.

Hermione fut bien surprise quand elle entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir. Elle avait même durant un bref instant pensé que c'était un voleur et qu'elle allait mourir là sans avoir revu son mari et lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait. Alors quand il entra dans le salon, il faillit tomber quand sa femme bondi sur lui pour l'embrasser. Et lui répété sans sesse qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était désolé. Il la relâcha et la conduisit vers le divan ou ils s'installèrent.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Demanda Drago.

-J'ai cru que c'était un voleur, et que j'allais mourir sans t'avoir dit que je t'aimais. Alors quand je t'ai vu je n'ai pas hésité. Expliqua Hermione les joues rougissante au fur et à mesure. Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Drago l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras lui chuchotant des mots rassurant. Puis sentant qu'elle se calmait et l'écarta légèrement de lui.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais te faire une surprise en rentrant plus tôt et non te faire peur. Fit Drago

-Ah bon et quel est cette surprise ? Demanda Hermione un énorme sourire aux lèvres .

- Je voulais simplement te dire que j'étais désolé de mon attitude pour ses deux derniers mois. Je sais que c'est dure pour toi, je sais que ce que t'as dit ma mère t'as beaucoup secoué et que malgré tout ça je n'avais pas été à la hauteur et que j'en suis désolé. JE voulais te dire qu'à mes yeux tu seras la meilleure maman du monde. Que notre enfant quoi que les gens disent sera très bien traiter et énormément aimer par toi. Je voulais aussi te dire que je tenais à toi et que je ne veux pas que tu partes. JE voulais aussi… Drago ne put finir son discoure car Hermione l'avait embrassé avant. Il n'avait pas put lui dire qu'il l'aimait de vive voix mais il se promit de lui montrer et il savait que là il ne serait pas interrompu. Il arracha le fils du téléphone, coupa son bipeur et son gsm. Puis attrapa sa femme et il lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il avait de la glace et que si elle était partante, il apprécierait de la partager avec elle. Elle fut partante et durant toute la nuit et même une partie de la matinée Drago Malfoy se chargea de montrer à sa femme se qu'elle était à ses yeux. Son univers. _  
_

**Pour ceux qui veulent voici la chanson en entier. Bisous et à Bientôt. **

**N'hésité pas à me dire ce qu'il clochait **

Au-delà de nos mots  
Plus loin que le silence  
Et malgré nos différences  
Au-delà de nos guerres  
Et de nos déchirures  
Et le poids de l'habitude  
Je l'aime  
Quand même  
Comme un homme sait aimer  
Elle est (Elle est)  
Elle est tout ce que j'ai  
Le temps partage  
L'enfant qu'elle me fait  
Elle est (Elle est)  
Elle est tout ce que j'ai  
L'amour en otage  
Tout ce qu'elle m'a donné  
Elle est eeee...  
Elle est eeee...  
Elle est eeee... tout ce que j'ai

Au-delà de nos peines  
Que l'on donne au silence  
Et malgré les apparences  
Au-delà de nos chaînes  
Et de leurs certitudes  
Tout le poids de l'habitude  
Je l'aime  
Quand même  
Comme un homme peut aimer  
Elle est eeee...  
Elle est eeee...  
Elle est tout ce que j'ai (Elle est)  
Le temps partage  
L'enfant qu'elle me fait  
Elle est eeee...  
Elle est tout ce que j'ai (Elle est)


End file.
